The Fate Senshi
by Jetster
Summary: An AU Otaku Senshi story of Espionage, some lucky breaks, and 4, ordinairy Australian girls who are caught up in it all when they are told they are Senshi. The only problem is, they don't really know much of what is going on.
1. Deal 1: The Ace of Spades

This is a story I wrote :P (Duh)

Please note, I don't own any of the concepts about Senshi in this story, but I do own the story itself!

I hope you enjoy it and I can't wait to read your reviews!

THE FATE SENSHI

AUTHOUR: Jetster

EMAIL: PG

1st Round (Practice Round)

1st Deal: The Ace of Spades

Brogan found the next Handhold and pulled herself slowly up the rock face. She looked down at the lush greenery of The Grampians National Park. Brogan smiled to herself as she remembered the reason why she went up the hardest climb for herself three times a year.

"Ah crap, I'm up to this part again." Brogan recalled the spot where she had fallen on every single trip up- 10 times. Luckily, her rope had held everyone of those times and it just meant she had never made it up the full distance of the climb. Brogan tried to make some footholds for herself a little further up then they were now. No use, the rock in that part was solid and there still hadn't been any put in that part of the face, "OK, so no footholds."

Brogan tightened her grip on the handhold her left hand was in and brought her feet up to her waist as if they were ready to go walking up the wall. She stretched out her right arm to the only handhold available, it was small and there were lots of pebbles built up inside it that made it slippery. Brogan carefully eased her body to meet her right hand. Slowly, she brought her left hand to meet her right hand- she was holding on now only with her right hand.

The handhold broke off.

Brogan squealed in surprise as she fell down a fair way, to the last place she had made her rope secure. She took in short breaths, still a bit overwhelmed. A sound that she least wanted to hear caught her attention. Brogan looked up to her rope, just where it came out of the carabineer she had hammered into the face. Too late, Brogan remembered that she was using her old rope, the one she kept meaning to replace. The spot where it had become weak was now only holding on by a few fibres. Brogan looked down again. She was a good thirty metres above the ground.

"OK Rowgs. This is nothing you can't handle. Just find a handhold, grab on, and climb down." Brogan found a ledge and crossed her arms over it to hold herself. Using her left hand, she unsecured the rope from the hammered in carabineer, and took out the carabineer too, so that she climbed down. There was another one a little way down, but with the rope in bad condition, Brogan was unsure whether it would do much good or not, "Damn it!" Brogan moved her feet around in vain as she tried to find a foothold.

"What is 'it' that you are damning?" Brogan looked up slowly. There on the ledge, behind her arms was a cat. A purple and white cat with a huge grin plastered onto its face.

"What. Is. That?" Brogan began to feel faint.

She fell. Everything went black.

♠

"Strange. I always thought the Spades were meant to only do gardening. Though after that one incident…" Brogan slowly opened her eyes. She groaned and closed them again. All she could see was the face of the freaky grinning cat, "How are you getting on?"

"I'm dreaming. That's what it is. I'm dreaming." Brogan opened her eyes again. The cat was gone.

Brogan looked around. She was on the ground, a rope coiled next to her. She was attached to a bit of rope that had obviously broken off. She stood up.

"Weird… I'm not hurt at all. But I know that I fell…"

"You know, many people address me with a lot more respect than that. And what is this 'it' you keep talking about?" Brogan spun around. The cat was in a tree.

"Look, I don't know what's happening cat, but you better start explaining yourself, because in my experience cats aren't meant to grin and they're not meant to talk either!" The cat's grin went a bit smaller, but didn't disappear.

"Goodness, you are quite mad. You would fit in just fine." The cat's grin went back to its usual large size. It then vanished into thin air.

"OK, what's happening?" Brogan was now scared out of her mind. She took her harness off and began to run, except that the cat now appeared right in front of her.

"My name is Roll. And you, child, are coming with me," Roll walked up to her feet, "give me your hand, if you will," bewildered, Brogan did as she was told and put out her hand. Roll put his paw in it, "thank you. I, Roll, hereby initiate you into Chance's Agents Rivalling Darkness as their first junior member. As I have recognised you to be one of the searched for, I have been granted authority to do so. And so… What is your name?"

"Brogan. Brogan Hiltlen."

"Ah, thank you. I announce that Brogan Hiltlen is the first of the Senshi that CARD sent me out to find, and therefore shall be known from this day to all operatives as 'The Ace' or," Roll made a dramatic pause at that point, and somehow managed to grin even wider, "'Sailor Spades'. Transmission over." Brogan then noticed that a die that was attached to Roll's collar had been glowing. Though now it stopped and just looked like a regular, six-sided die.

"OK. I've done what you want. Now you have to-" Brogan was cut off as she and Roll vanished.

♠

"Do what I want…" Brogan looked around. She and Roll were in a big white room. Fixing up her hair in to her usual ponytail, Brogan stood up and tried to figure out what had happened, "right. Back to business. What exactly are you, what was all that mumbo jumbo before, and where are we?" Roll stretched out lazily, his lilac purple and white stripes shimmering under the light.

"I am a Cheshire cat. I was initiating you into CARD before and we are now in the waiting room of the CARD building," The grinning cat curled up into a ball, "I would advise you to take a seat. You could be sitting quite a while."

"But there is no seat in… here…" Brogan turned behind her to discover a white chair behind her, "I'm sure that wasn't there before…"

Brogan sat down in the chair and decided to take the opportunity to find out a bit more from Roll, who obviously had to be questioned specifically to get a proper answer out of him. "So, what is this CARD thing?"

"CARD is an organisation of secret agents dispatched across the world to fight forces of evil that the general population does not know about. We intend to keep it that way."

"I see… When you said 'Sailor Spades' what did you mean by that?"

"I meant that you are a Sailor Senshi which I was sent out to find. You are a part of a team of four who are vital to CARD's ultimate cause."

"Which is?"

"Which is a word. Go look 'which' up in a dictionary if you will." Brogan sighed. This was difficult.

"What is CARD's ultimate cause?"

"Top Secret."

"I see."

"You see what?"

"I see that I am now meant to be some sort of secret agent that you people have been looking for but won't tell me much."

"How can you see all of what you have said? What you have said is information, and is intangible."

"It's a figure of speech."

"What is this 'it' that you keep speaking of? This 'it' seems to have a lot of uses." Brogan groaned adamantly.

"Can you please tell me how I managed to become this Sailor Senshi all of a sudden? No-one ever mentioned it… I mean, no-one ever mentioned that I was a Sailor Senshi or whatever before"

"Well, you are most definitely not a whatever. Whatevers are ungainly creatures. No-one ever mentioned you were a Sailor Senshi before as it takes a honed mind to sense one. You have always been a Sailor Senshi, but you have never had the knowledge required to transform into your Senshi state. That is one of the reasons I have brought you here."

"HA! You said 'it'" Roll blinked.

"I did, as 'it' was referring to mentioning you were a Sailor Senshi. Perhaps you should explain yourself more if you wish to be understood." Roll then vanished.

Brogan's attention was drawn to the sound of a door she hadn't noticed opening. A tall man walked into the room. Brogan was a bit surprised, as he looked to be one of the lucky few who were taller than her (at that moment anyway, as she was only sixteen and still had some growing to do). He had nicely managed brown hair, was wearing a brown pinstripe suit, and for some reason, a white mask.

"The Ace, I presume?" Brogan raised an eyebrow for a second until she remembered Roll saying something about operatives having to call her that. She quickly nodded in response, "ah, good. Call me Joker, or The Trump if we're going by codenames... I'm here to brief you, as Roll seems to have trouble telling our operatives anything that makes much sense." Brogan rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it. Don't bother with the codename. Call me Brogan. Or Rowgs. Whichever works. Is Joker really your name? What are you? A Batman villain?" Joker smiled.

"My name isn't really Joker, but I'm not about to tell you what it is, Brogan. Secrecy is an important thing to me. Now." He lay down on the ground, with his legs up on a table (that Brogan was SURE wasn't there before), "do you know why you are here?"

Brogan looked at Joker a bit strangely, he was a lot less sophisticated then she first thought. But then so were all the guys she hung out with, so it was nothing new for her, "Roll said something about me being a Sailor Senshi that you guys had been looking for, so I'm assuming that you guys want me to be a secret agent… Though its strange- I would think you'd only want people over twenty-five or something in this sort of job."

"Normally, yes. But the Senshi are a special case and so those of you under twenty-one will be admitted as junior members… Something we have only done once before."

"OK. When was the first time?"

"Not important. For now, all you need to know is that your first training mission is very soon, and I need to go through a few things with you." Brogan was slightly miffed by this.

"Wait, training mission? You do realise that at this very moment my family is camping out in the Grampians and probably wondering where the hell I am? This is way too far out for me. Secret Agent? Do you know how much I hate keeping secrets and telling lies?"

"We'll take care of all that. Don't worry about it. Your family will be dealt with shortly. As for keeping secrets, if you can't do that, we will have to keep you under surveillance for a while to make sure that you can be trusted to act as a free will agent"

"Free will agent?…" Joker cut Brogan off there by putting his hand up to her face. Somehow he was now standing behind her. He formed his hand into a fist, then opened it again so that his palm was facing up towards the roof. Sitting on Joker's palm was a small brooch in the shape of a Spade.

"Put this on somewhere. Don't take it off."

"What? What is- " Joker cut her off again by putting a finger to her lips.

"Sush. Now put it on." Brogan did as she was told, getting a bit freaked out by Joker, "what did Roll tell you about you being Sailor Spades?"

"Only that I had been Sailor Spades for all my life and no-one, including myself knew about it except for you people of recent times. And that you had been looking for me because I was Sailor Spades."

"Good. Now, this brooch is a key item in transforming to Sailor Spades. Sailor Spades is who you really are. Actually, that's not your real name, but kind of your identity…All this may sound confusing now, but in time you will come to understand what I'm talking about." Joker drew his hand back from in front of Brogan. He swung upside down from the roof now, "put up your hand and repeat after me to transform. 'Spades, draw power!'" Brogan rose her eyebrow again.

"And that's not a bit childish at all?" the upside-down Joker raised his eyebrow in response, "fine. Whatever. This whole thing is weird enough as it is. It can't get any stranger," Brogan raised her arm, a feeling that she had never felt before suddenly came to her, and instead of tiredly saying the words as she was going to, she shouted them as if it were something of great importance, "SPADES… DRAW… POWER!"

Brogan began twirling around. Black Spades shot out of the ground and circled her. Her elastic that was holding her blonde hair into a ponytail disappeared- her shortish hair became a crop and turned jet black. Still spinning, Brogan crossed her arms down in front of her, and her green singlet and baggy pants transformed into a simple black and white 'fuku'. She threw up her arms and black, fingerless gloves that ended in a white triangular edge formed on them. Kicking out with her legs, her climbing shoes came off and were replaced with black combat boots. She held her hands on either side of her eyes in V-shapes and opened her eyes, which had changed from sea blue to a light red colour. A black mask formed over them and a tiara with a black gem in its centre appeared on her head. A group of spades flew around her hand as a simple, black pistol appeared in it. Brogan then posed, now as Sailor Spades.

"Well, that was exciting." Joker commented from the bar on the roof he was hanging from. Sailor Spades looked herself over.

"That it is" she said, surprisingly calm as she came out of her pose, "so, what the hell just happened? And why was I posing? I don't pose."

"You just transformed into the uniformed version of who you actually are, miss Spades. And you cannot say that you don't pose, as you just did."

"I am holding a gun. Why?"

"That is CARD's weapon of choice, and apparently yours too"

"Interesting, considering I have never held a gun before."

"You're taking this very well. If I were in your shoes I would be freaking out big time by now."

"I've already done my freaking out though, haven't I? Besides, I am freaking out. Just inside."

"Oh." There was silence in the room for a while as Joker and Sailor Spades looked at each other. Then Sailor Spades exploded (not literally).

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS!" Joker grinned and dropped down from the roof.

"Took you long enough. Now come with me, I have to brief you on your training mission."

As Joker led Spades down a hallway, Spades took a good look around. As they walked past a doorway, something purple caught Spades' eye. An Asian woman peeked out through the door before closing it slowly. Spades tapped Joker on the shoulder, still walking, "Who was that?" Joker stopped and spun around.

"Huh? Who?"

"That lady looking from out the door back there." Joker stared down the hallway for a few seconds before he figured out what she must have been talking about.

"Oh, you would have seen The Kismet… Uh… Lady Luck. You'll meet her later. Not today though."

"Oh, OK." As they started walking again, Spades looked back down the hallway, hoping that The Kismet might poke her head out again. No such luck.

"OK. The Ace. To business," Joker brought Spades into a green room with computers everywhere and sat her on a tall, green, plastic chair, "this is the briefing room. If at any time you are called in for a mission, you will report immediately here." Spades rolled her eyes.

"That would be good, except for two reasons. One- How the hell are you going to call me for missions when I still have school and family and commitments to think about and two- I don't even know how to get here." Joker looked at Spades thoughtfully from underneath his mask for a few seconds before grinning again.

"Forgot that part. See your brooch? It's moved to the middle of the ribbon on your fuku, yeah, there. We can contact you through that and its up to you to get out of whatever you are doing. What we call you for will be ten times more important. To get to the building, all you have to do is transform where no-one can see you and then grab your earrings… You didn't notice those, did you? Anyway, hold onto the earrings that are shaped like Spades and say where in the CARD building you want to go to. Obviously, if you are called, you would say 'briefing room, green'. Either that, or Roll or Flip… You haven't met him yet… Will come and get you. Is that clear enough for you?" Spades just gave Joker a strange look. He had talked to her as if she was reacting to what he was saying, but the truth was she hadn't moved the whole time.

"O…K… Gotcha" 'The Ace' threw him a mock salute.

"Good. Now, I will escort you to the training room in a minute, but I can't follow you in. The training room will automatically start up a random situation that you must assess. You are to find the enemy and terminate it. Clear?"

"Crystal. No worries." Spades rolled her eyes again, thinking that this day couldn't get any weirder than it already was. There was no point in arguing anymore.

"Good" Joker got up and began to walk to a corner of the room. He pressed a few buttons and a door in the wall slid open. He motioned for Spades to go in. Spades got up and entered a room. It was white and tiled all over and had a simple window that she assumed was going to be used so that Joker could monitor her.

"Toodles" Spades turned back to see Joker waving and closing the door. Seconds later, she saw him appear at the window, "computer, begin simulation." A computerised voice came over.

"Subject identified as Senshi. Please identify further for appropriate training simulation."

"Spades."

"Thank you. Simulation will begin in 5…4…3…2…1…."

♠

Spades looked around as the white room and the window where Joker was disappeared. She was standing at the bottom of a cliff face. It all seemed to familiar to her. Then something clicked- Grampians National Park. Spades was standing at the bottom of the rock face she had been climbing earlier that day. Some rocks came down and her attention was drawn upwards. A man was quickly climbing up with no harness, and no rope. Spades thought for a second what a stupid moron the guy was until he hung off the rock face and brought out a rifle that had been hanging on his leg.

"Oh crap," Sailor Spades yelped as she rolled out of the way. She drew out her gun and looked at it, "I don't know what to do with this!"

"Ah, you see now you have explained yourself by looking at the gun as you say 'this'," Spades looked down to see a certain grinning Cheshire cat, "you're not really doing a very good job with that man there."

"Roll! What are you doing here?"

"I am sitting, of course. And talking to you."

"I mean… Why are you here?"

"Why are any of us here? That is one of the great questions of the universe." Spades groaned.

"I should have known you were going to be no help," looking up to the man, Spades noticed that he had somehow gotten up even higher without slipping once, "how is he climbing like that?"

"He is putting an arm up, then a leg, and I believe he is using his leg to lever his body up the rock face so he can bring his other arm and leg up."

"Good observation, I hadn't noticed. I meant, why isn't he slipping at all?"

"Experience? There are some things that we cannot know Ace," Roll then began to vanish, until only his grin was left, "or at least that you cannot know."

Spades sat in her little hiding spot, and watched as the man made it to the top of the rock face. He was now sitting at the top and aiming at the ground. Spades now didn't see how she could climb up after him without being shot. All of a sudden, her brooch started beeping. Not quite knowing what to do, Spades pushed it.

"You do realise that you're going to have to do something sometime. Stop thinking like you are Brogan. Start thinking like you are Sailor Spades." Joker's voice rang in her ear. Spades didn't really know what he was talking about, but nodded anyway.

"Right" she ran out into the open and looked right up at the gunman, "Stay right there! I don't know who you are or what you've done, but I have reason to believe you are up to something rotten," she grinned a sly grin, "and I don't think you have a chance against me" Spades brought up her gun so that it was aiming next to the man, and shot it. A rope with a grapple hook at the end of it shot out and gripped right up the top. The man looked at it in shock, and tried to push it of, however, it was to tightly stuck into the rock, "that's interesting. I'm sure a pistol like this wouldn't be able to shoot out a grapple hook…"

Gripping the gun in both hands, Spades released the trigger and walked up the rock face easily, with the rope fully bearing her weight and gradually going back into the gun. The man didn't seem to notice and was still trying to hit the grapple hook out of the rock.

Finally, Spades made it up to the top, and she towered over the man. He still hadn't taken any notice of what was happening and was desperately pulling at the hook.

"My God, I never thought anyone could be so stupid," the man registered that Spades was up the top, and drew his gun on her. Spades took a step backwards and gasped as she almost slipped off the edge. She gulped and closed her eyes. A voice from within seemed to speak to her, and all of a sudden, Spades felt herself speaking without knowing what she was saying.

"SWORDS…. ACE… STRIKE!"

Sailor Spades pointed a finger at the man. He fired two shots, but a kind of barrier had built up around Spades and they bounced away from her. A line of swords came from out of the ground, spun around Sailor Spades and finally plunged at the man, who disintegrated as they pierced him.

Sailor Spades sat down with exhaustion. She looked around and marvelled at the beauty of the Grampians. Even though it was just a computer simulation, it was as if she was really there, at the top of the rock face she had been trying to climb.

Suddenly, the Grampians disappeared and Spades was once again in the white room.

"Simulation complete" the computer chirped. Joker grinned from the window and opened the door for her.

"Sailor Spades. Welcome to CARD."

♠

After transforming back, Roll took Brogan back to the bottom of the REAL rock face.

"So, Roll. What do I do now?"

"That all depends on what you want to get done." The grinning cat vanished, and Brogan was left with her harness, a broken rope, and something she didn't have before- a brand new, shining black rope.

Brogan grinned, hooked herself up, and started climbing.

**A/N: **For those who don't know, a fuku is a uniform commonly worn by Japanese students. It is the basic suit worn by the Sailor Senshi in BSSM by Takeuchi Naoko.


	2. Deal 2: The King of Diamonds

Well, this is the second round. No reviews  you all make me sad by not giving me reviews!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, I don't own the Sailor Senshi concepts, but I own the characters and story etc.

Enjoy this one, the third one could be a while. PLEASE R+R!

THE FATE SENSHI

AUTHOUR: Jetster

EMAIL: PG/M (Drug Use)

1st Round (Practice Round)

2nd Deal: The King of Diamonds

The lights were bright and the music loud. Just how Cara liked it.

"Hey, babe," Joel, a frequenter at the Queensland nightclub and friend to Cara, sidled up beside her, "how's it going?"

"I dunno Joel, I'm getting a bit sluggish!" She had to yell over the music, but it didn't matter. The music consumed her and all that mattered was the techno beat.

"How 'bout a pick me up?" Joel produced a few small silver packets, "On me, babe"

"Thanks, babe," Cara took two of the packets and popped the contents into her mouth, swallowing quickly, "no telling the 'rents, kay?"

"No worries, mum's the word."

The rest of the night became a fabulous blur.

Cara stumbled into her house at 3 o'clock in the morning. The geckos were making their strange clicking sound loudly outside of her parent's room, so luckily the small sounds that Cara made did not stir them.

It did stir the cat though. Cara's cat was strange looking, a breed that no-one seemed to had ever seen before. Not that Cara really cared. He was free as she tripped over him coming from a rave two years ago.

"Hi kitty," She pushed him away as he brushed up along her legs, "not now, I'm not feeling so good."

Cara made her way to the toilet and proceeded to vomit. The cat followed her and watched calmly. Cara turned to face him, bleary eyed.

"Yeah, you think I'm stupid, don't you kitty?" She sighed, "well you're right. I'm sick of coming back home and coming straight to the toilet. Tell you what, kitty," Cara reached out and unattached the 20 cent coin that hung from his collar, "heads, I keep going on with how I'm going. Tails, I go straight. No more raves or speed," the cat purred, "OK, no more illegal drugs full stop," the cat kept purring, "geez, you drive a hard bargain. Fine. No more smoking either, but I'm not giving up alcohol 'cos that's alright on a social level. Even mum and dad say it's OK to drink a bit."

The cat stopped purring and Cara flipped the coin up.

"Tails it is then," Cara smiled and patted the cat on the head, "I guess you win then." Cara re-attached the coin to the cat's collar, vomited again, then stumbled off to bed.

♦

"You know, for a courtier, you sure do act strangely. Almost like you are mad."

Cara groaned and slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself looking at two, big yellow eyes.

"Ah!" Cara jumped out of bed, breathing heavily from shock, "oh, kitty. It's you. You scared me there. I thought you were talking to… me… Hey, what's up with your fur?"

Cara moved closer to her cat to examine him. His fur was no longer its usual white. Royal purple stripes had appeared all over him, making rings all the way across his body.

"Wow, kitty, did you eat something? I should take you to the vet…" Cara went to pick her cat up when he leaped back a bit.

"As much as I would appreciate that, I realise what else the vet may want to do to me. I do not particularly relish the idea of being spayed. Cheshire cats like myself do not belong in a doctor's office. And I also thank you for not naming me for two years. By doing so you saved me from forgetting my own name, which is Flip, by the ways." Cara lowered her face to Flip's level, very slowly.

"OK, so suddenly you're a talking cat and your name is Flip."

"That's exactly right, why?"

"AHHHH!" Cara leaped back from Flip.

"Cara? A anh tính từ? _Are you all right?_" Cara's father called from the kitchen in Vietnamese.

"Khẳng định, cha. _Yes father._" Cara breathed in as she heard her father walking towards her room, "Don't come in! I'm naked!"

"Fine then. No more screaming." Cara calmed down as she heard her father walk away.

"OK, kitty… Flip… Whatever. You're lucky today is Sunday and I don't have to worry about my parents finding you today while I'm out somewhere. If they did they'd… well, they'd flip. Now, why can you suddenly talk? And something that I've been wanting to know for ages is, why the hell are you grinning all the time? I've never seen a cat like you before and no-one else can tell me why you're so freaky."

"I have been able to talk for all my life. Talking is normal for Cheshire cats, as is grinning."

"Cheshire cat… As in Alice in Wonderland?"

"Pah, Alice in Wonderland," Flip jumped down onto the floor and looked up at Cara, "now, if you please, give me your hand." Flip put out his paw expectantly.

"Fine. Being commanded to shake hands with a cat. A fictional one at that. Great. Can't get any stranger I guess."

"That comment all depends on what your classification of strange is. Your hand, please?" Cara sighed and gave Flip her hand, "thank you," Cara looked down at Flip's collar. The coin attached to it began to glow, "I, Flip, here hereby initiate you into Chance's Agents Rivalling Darkness as their second junior member. As I have recognised you to be one of the searched for, I have been granted authority to do so. And so I announce that Cara Sparnjelle is the second of the Senshi that CARD sent me out to find, and therefore shall be known from this day to all operatives as 'The King' or, 'Sailor Diamonds'. Transmission over." The coin on Flip's collar went back to normal. Flip then made the huge grin on his face even larger, "let us get on with business then."

"Business? What was all that junk?"

"You shall find out soon enough."

With that, Cara and Flip vanished into thin air.

♦

Cara stood up from where she was on the ground and looked around the white, empty room she was now in.

"Well, that was interesting. I wonder why I've been taking speed at raves for all this time when you could have just done that."

"Well, I didn't know you were a Senshi until last night."

"A what?"

"A Senshi"

"Come on Flip. You've known me for two years, even if you were just a poser. You know what I mean."

"Mean about what?"

"Wow. You really are annoying. And I never knew. I want to know what a Senshi is and why you called me Sailor Diamonds and The King… What exactly is going on here?"

"A Senshi is one of a group of soldiers I was sent to find… Even though I was largely delayed by you. You are the second I found of the group… You're Sailor Diamonds. The part about 'King' is your codename that all agents of CARD must call you, they are not meant to know your name, unless you really wish them to. However, this could put you at danger."

"OK. Good. I still have two questions though. One, what is CARD. Two, I'm a girl. So why am I the 'King'?"

"The answer to question one is Chance's Agents Rivalling Darkness, a secret organisation. The answer to question two is that you are only the King as you are the second to be initiated as a Junior Member. If you had weighed so much on luck earlier then you could have been the Ace, but because you were slow you get to be the King."

"Oh. I see. Wait, second? Who's the other Junior Member?"

"The Ace."

"I guessed that much."

"I suppose you'll turn into Serious Cara now."

"What? Is someone coming?"

Serious Cara is what Cara called herself to describe what she was like around people who weren't friends. Even her parents only ever saw Serious Cara, which was the Cara they wanted her to be. Serious Cara stayed home and did homework. She was going to be a business woman or a scientist, or some other academic career. In other words, Serious Cara was exactly the opposite of what Cara was really like.

It wasn't like she meant to be Serious Cara half the time anyway. Serious Cara had become a habit, though it was handy to keep her parents from knowing what she really wanted to be- a musician.

Cara pulled back at her black, shoulder length hair nervously, tucking it behind her ears.

"Who's coming?"

"You'll find out. Just take a seat." Cara looked around thinking she remembered the room being empty. However, she quickly dismissed the thought when she found a white chair behind her. Flip looked around the room, thinking, "I wonder what _she _wants now…" Flip then vanished into thin air, leaving Cara very confused.

Almost instantly after Flip disappeared, a tall man wearing a brown pinstripe suit and white mask entered the room. Cara couldn't tell much about him from his outward appearance except that he couldn't be much older than her, and she was eighteen. At the most, Cara thought, he could be twenty-four. But she was still uncertain.

"You must be… The King."

"Er… Yes" Though Cara thought this was a stupid statement, as if what Flip said was right then the only thing she could possibly be was The King. Though the codename was beginning to make her feel a little like a rock star.

"Ah. Brilliant. I'm The Trump. Or Joker. You can call me either, I don't care as neither of them are my real name. Anyway, I'm here to brief you… The Cheshire cats aren't all that good at explanations," Joker paused, as if expected Cara to reply, "well, you're certainly quieter than The Ace. Anyway…" Joker turned around and picked a folder up off a table. Both, which Cara noted, were not there before, "do you know why you are here?" Cara lifted up her hand and made a 'sort of' motion. Joker chuckled to himself, "are you a mute or something?"

"No," Cara said quietly, "I just don't see why it is necessary for me right now."

"Oh. I see. So you know that you're a Senshi and all that jazz?" Cara nodded in response, "great. You were able to get some sense out of Flip. That would be something special. Do you know what CARD is?" Cara thought for a while.

"Flip didn't really explain it except for what it stood for."

"Ah, OK. CARD is a secret organisation. Until you can prove yourself trustworthy to the organisation, even you aren't allowed to know its ultimate cause that you were brought here for. It will take a while before we will let you out of surveillance and allow you to be a free will agent. You are now an agent of this association. You are to keep this information secret from _everyone_. Including other agents of this organisation except for those who work directly with you. If you run into any other agents, you are visiting a relative. This is only a new precaution we've had to take due to a security breach."

Cara blinked and was amazed to see that Joker was no longer standing in front of her. He was now to her left, on the other side of the room. It was hard to tell what he was doing as he had his back to her. When he turned around he had a cup of coffee, and there was now an espresso machine on a counter.

"Now, I have to get you down to the briefing room so you can start your training mission. May I just say that your silence is a blessing after having to deal with The Ace, but if you want to ask any questions I suggest you ask them now. Otherwise they'll just keep running through your head and you won't get any answers," Cara thought of a few questions, but kept them to herself. Joker sighed, "OK. I'll answer them anyway. Your family is being watched to make sure they don't find out that you are gone, from now on you are going to have to make up a few stories to stop them from finding out what you are."

Cara grinned inwardly. Telling lies to her parents about being a secret agent? No problem. Cara was an expert liar.

Joker sat down on the table and appeared to be looking at a paper in his folder for something. Cara looked over to the espresso machine and got an idea. She stood up, thought about having a soft drink, then closed and opened her eyes. A mini bar fridge now stood in front of her. When Cara opened it up, she found a can of coke inside. Impressed, Cara took it and went and sat back down. Joker looked up when she settled down.

"Oh, thank you," Joker took the can of Cara, tapped the opening and opened the can. Rather then drinking it, he sat it down on the table next to him, "now. Sailor Diamonds…" Joker then picked up the can again, and tipped it out onto his hand. Rather then the coke overflowing from his hand, it solidified and turned into a red brooch in the shape of a playing card diamond, "This is your brooch. It is the key to transforming into who you really are. You won't know your true identity at the moment, but for the moment it will reveal itself as Sailor Diamonds. You are to wear this brooch at all times. It is how we can contact and communicate with you."

"Erm… I do have a question…"

"I know, and I was getting to it. Now, you do realise that you have actually been Sailor Diamonds all your life?" Cara blinked and shook her head slowly, "did that cat tell you anything? Anyway, we'll skip all the mumbo jumbo 'cos all the information is probably too much for you all at once anyway. All you need to know now is how to transform," Joker took Cara's hand and softly placed the brooch in her hand. Cara drew away and solemnly put the brooch on, "now, what I need you to do is put up your hand and yell out 'Diamonds, draw power!'"

"Diamonds… Draw… Power?" Cara whispered.

"Yeah. Now put up your hand and yell that up." Slowly Cara put her hand up in the air.

A sudden rush of adrenaline ran through her, and Cara suddenly yelled with feeling, making Joker almost choke on the Coke he was drinking, "DIAMONDS… DRAW… POWER!"

Cara brought her arm down quickly to her chest and crouched down. Diamonds shot out of the ground and spiralled into the air before making a dome over Cara. Suddenly, Cara smashed out of the dome, now in a red and white fuku. The diamonds rose up and followed her, now spiralling around her hair, turning it from shoulder length black into a waist length crimson red. Two diamonds wrapped themselves around parts of her hair at the back and became elastics, making two pigtails. Cara spun around on one foot, as she did so crimson red strappy heels appeared on her feet and fingerless crimson red gloves with a triangular golden edge at her elbows appeared on her arms. Cara then drew her fingers up to her eyes, which changed from their usual hazel to a very dark navy blue. A red mask appeared and Cara smiled. Three more diamonds rose up, creating a neck choker with a diamond in the middle and two dangly earrings with a diamond decorations at the bottom. Yet another diamond came to rest on Cara's forehead, creating a tiara with a red gem. Finally, Cara grabbed a diamond out of the air, which changed into a simple black pistol. Cara posed, now as Sailor Diamonds.

"Interesting. You have a pistol too. How do you feel?" Sailor Diamonds was silent for a moment, then a huge grin appeared on her face.

"That was the most awesome thing EVER! This is so cool! I even have a gun!" she flicked her earrings, "look at these earrings, they're gorgeous! And I've never had shoes like this before! Why couldn't you people have found me earlier!" Joker gave Diamonds a strange look.

"Well, I take what I said about you being quieter than the Ace back. Now, we better get going. You're meant to start your training mission in five minutes and I still haven't even briefed you yet. Follow me."

Sailor Diamonds was still checking herself out when Joker left the room. She finally looked up and noticed he had gone through the open door.

"Yikes!" Diamonds jumped and ran after him.

♦

Diamonds finally caught up with Joker in the hallway.

"So, Joker, where are we going any- woah!" She was cut off as she tripped over Flip, who had suddenly appeared in the middle of the hallway, "Flip… Why is it that I always manage to trip over you somehow? Where'd you go, huh?" Flip sat there and blinked. Then he turned to Joker.

"I see you got rid of Serious King"

"Huh? Flip, stop confusing me. You always do that"

"Only when confusing you is necessary," he turned to the fallen Senshi, who was now on her hands and knees to be level with the cat, "You manage to trip over me all the time because I do believe you do not always look where you are going. I went to the Kimset's room"

"The Kimset? Who's that?" Sailor Diamonds picked herself up. Flip went to answer, but Joker cut him off.

"Don't worry. You'll meet Lady Luck later. For now, come on" Joker led the way, as Diamonds followed. She turned around to check on Flip, but he had vanished.

♦

Joker led Sailor Diamonds into a green room, full of computers running programs she did not recognise. Joker motioned to a large, green, plastic chair for Sailor Diamonds to sit in.

"I'll say all of this at once, because I forgot some of it last time. This is the briefing room. If at anytime we call you through your brooch, you are to report here. To do that, you must transform where no-one can see you. Then, hold onto the diamond on each of your earrings and say wherever you want to come in the building… For example, 'briefing room , green', which is all you should be saying. Either that, or one of the Cheshire cats will come and get you. You're going to have to lie to people a bit too, so that they don't worry too much when you disappear for a bit. Clear?" Diamonds grinned and gave Joker a thumbs up.

"Yup… What's that room?" She was pointing towards a white room that could be seen through a window.

"Oh, the training room. You're going in there now, but not me. Quick, we're running late"

"This is SO cool"

"Good, good. Now get in the room"

"I'm going!"

Joker closed the door on Sailor Diamonds once she was in.

"Computer, begin simulation"

"Subject identified as Senshi. Please identify further for appropriate training simulation."

"Diamonds"

"Thank you. Simulation will begin in 5…4…3…2…1…."

♦

The room melted around Sailor Diamonds, and she found herself in… A nightclub.

"Assess the situation and terminate the enemy, if you would be so kind." Joker's voice rang in her ear.

"Gotcha" Sailor Diamonds looked at herself. The outfit was probably a bit out of place for this situation. She unmorphed and began to look through the crowd. The music was very loud. Cara couldn't hear herself think. There was something strange about the music too… With a club this crowded, it was going to be hard to find who the 'enemy' was.

"HEY!" Cara yelled at one of the dancers, "I'M TAKING A SURVEY… I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD TELL ME WHAT SORT OF THINGS THEY DO HERE?" The dancer looked at her and nodded.

"You don't need to yell. The music's not _that_ loud. Mostly it's just dancing and music as far a I'm concerned. If you want to really know about the place, ask that guy. He's the owner" The dancer pointed at a man standing near the DJ. He was in a black suit and looked a little shifty. Cara decided that he was a good person to question.

"Hi, I'm a new worker for the council. I was wondering if I could just ask you a few questions?" The man glared at her, but then his face softened.

"Sure. Come with me, we'll go somewhere more quiet."

The man led Cara out to a small room with two couches and a water cooler in the corner. It was empty, aside from them.

"Sit, please," Cara did as she was told and the man sat across from her, "now, how can I help you?"

"Well. You just have to answer a few questions. First one is, what is the purpose of owning this nightclub?"

"To make money, of course! What else are such establishments for?"

"I see your point. Now… I noticed something strange about that music out there. Have you by any chance got some audio problems" the man seemed a little taken by this question and took a few seconds to answer.

"Yes, an audio problem. I'm getting it fixed soon" Cara nodded, this man was probably the enemy. She just needed to catch him out to make sure.

"Could you show me? I'm quite good with electronics, I could probably fix the problem for you."

"No, no. It's fine."

"Sir, I have reason to believe that you are casting subliminal messages under that music. I don't know what it's for, but I'm sure that it's not good" Cara realised that this mission was quite stupid. What was happening here would have never happened in real life. This was going to be very easy. The man narrowed his eyes.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, the music sounds strange, and for some reason your dancers don't think it's very loud despite how loud it is" The man glared at her.

"I think you have been here too long." The mad put his hand into his suit and began to draw a flip knife out. Cara dodged the blade just in time, then ran out of the room.

_Great. Now I've got to find somewhere to transform…_ Cara thought to herself. She located the girl's toilets. There were two girls in there, smoking what Cara assumed to be weed.

"Right. I'm not on duty at the moment, girls. But if I were you, I would get out of here before I call the cops who are." The druggies looked at her and rolled their eyes. But they vacated the toilets all the same.

"DIAMONDS… DRAW… POWER!" Cara transformed again, and ran back out again. The man had been waiting for her, just outside of the toilets. He was shocked to see a girl dressed up like a superhero.

"I'm sorry miss, but this club does regulate a dress code. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I don't think so, buddy." Sailor Diamonds ran through the crowd towards the room again. There was no point in involving other people. The man followed her, as she planned. He was getting his flip knife out already.

Sailor Diamonds turned around and faced him, grinning. She brought her pistol up to eye level and shot at him… Sailor Diamonds was shocked when it made a sound like a party popper, and spurted out streamers.

"Oh… Crap" The man laughed and stood over her.

"Out of ammo, are we?" He prepared to lunge at her, when something came to her mind.

"COINS…" The man lunged at her, only to have the knife bounce off an invisible barrier. Coins began to rise out of the ground and spiralling around Sailor Diamonds. The man stood back in amazement, "ACE… SHOWER!" The coins rose up into the air on the word 'Ace' leaving the man confused. When Sailor Diamonds shouted out 'shower', the coins rained down on the man. He wasn't confused anymore, as the coins hit his body, he disintegrated.

Sailor Diamonds grinned and began dancing around in triumph.

"Having fun there?"

Sailor Diamonds looked around. The nightclub had disappeared and she was in the white room again.

"Situation, complete"

Joker smiled again.

"Welcome to CARD"

♦

Cara was still giddy when she got back from CARD. She collapsed on her bed, and stroked Flip who had come back with her.

"I never thought such a stupid thing could be the most fun I've ever had."

**A/N:**

'Cara moved closer to her cat to examine him. His fur was no longer its usual white. Royal purple stripes had appeared all over him, making rings all the way across his body.'

I figure if Roll and Flip can make their body parts appear and disappear at will, why can't they make their coloured stripes disappear as well? Normally, you'd say, "you can't get rid of the stripes, you'd be left with the cat's skin."

However, if you think about it, the cats could possibly make the colour disappear out of their fur, leaving it white.

'"_Cara? A anh tính từ? _Are you all right?"_ Cara's father called from the kitchen in Vietnamese._

"_Khẳng định, cha. _Yes father_." Cara breathed in as she heard her father walking towards her room, "Don't come in! I'm naked!"'_

For those of you who DO speak Vietnamese, you've probably figured out that I don't. If you happen to speak Vietnamese, could you please drop me a line at to give me the proper translations? I would really appreciate it .


	3. Deal 3: The Queen of Hearts

Be excited you get this before my site 'cos I don't have access to my site files at the moment… This deal is a bit different to the others, so I hope you enjoy it.

I would appreciate some reviews. That zero's not a nice number 

Oh yeah, the concepts of Senshi aren't mine, but the characters, storyline, and all the other concepts are!

THE FATE SENSHI

AUTHOUR: Jetster

EMAIL: M (Sexual Themes, Coarse Language, Violence)

1st Round (Practice Round)

3rd Deal: Queen of Hearts

A siren sounded. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. The menace had come to stop their plans, but they all knew it wasn't over yet. It was just a matter of time before they started again…

"Half-time girls!" Brogan frowned and dropped the ball. She was just about to shoot a basket too. The half-time siren sucked. Brogan thought about one day ripping out the cords that made it work. That would show those snooty refs. Of course, it might annoy her team-mates who could get tired after a while too. Oh well, dreaming was good anyway.

"Good hustle guys. Jill, I need you to play your defence up on the left so that Fi can go straight up the centre and get the ball out there. Georgia, you need to get up to the goals early so Fi can pass off to you. Tif and Mel, I need you to just keep that ball moving. The rest of you can take a break. You too, Rowgs. You wouldn't let me get you off at all in the first half. I can't let you get you tired out for the end of the game when we need you most" Brogan's coach, Oscar, was a nice guy who knew how each of them played. He was also well accustomed to Brogan wanting to be on the court the whole game.

Brogan on the other hand was not happy. It was annoying watching the others play without being able to help them. It was going to be a long third quarter.

♥

It was like an assault. The problems kept on coming, It felt like dying a slow, painful death, except without the knowledge that at the end there would be no death. In fact, in two days time it would start again. For the whole year, it would be non-stop torture.

Cara groaned and flopped down onto her maths homework. The numbers on her graphics calculator flashed menacingly. The only comfort was that there was only one more year of doing maths classes… Then it was off to a uni for a business course, where she would have to do more accounting. VCE exams looming ahead weren't a very fun thought either.

There was only one thing that brought _real_ comfort. Cara looked over to her wardrobe. Hiding behind all her clothes was her most treasured possession- her keyboard. It wasn't a grand piano, but while she was trying to hide her musical talents from her parents, it would do.

"Perhaps now is the time you should just tell your parents what you really want to do with your life," Flip stretched out his scrawny legs, flexing his back. The Cheshire cat had decided that staying at Cara's house, even though she now knew what he was exactly, was a wise idea so as to not arouse her parent's suspicion, "rather than slaving over these… equations that you obviously have some quandary with" Cara smiled at the cat's complicated way of speaking.

"If I did that, they would murder me… Or disown me. I dunno. There's no place for a musician in our family"

♥

At exactly 11:11am that day, two electronic devices started beeping in two different locations of Australia.

One was in Bendigo, Victoria. The other, in Townsville, Queensland.

Two girls were unexpectedly happy about this.

♥

Sailor Diamonds was jumping up and down with excitement when she appeared in the briefing room. Sailor Spades stared at her for a few seconds, eyebrow arched.

"Er… Hi…" Sailor Spades looked over to the shorter girl. Little did she know that the shorter girl could drink and drive legally, unlike her.

"Oh! HI!" It was fortunate that the girls had to transform to come into the building, as had Cara not transformed into Sailor Diamonds, she would have gone almost mute in a state Cara called 'Serious Cara', "You must be The Ace! I'm The King, Sailor Diamonds" Brogan was a little put out by the over enthusiasm of the girl, but smiled back anyway.

"Yeah, I'm The Ace… Sailor Spades. Stuff all this codename crap though, seriously. It's stupid. My name's Brogan, but most people call me Rowgs" Sailor Diamonds blinked.

"Joker said that the codenames were for our safety… That we shouldn't give our names to ANYONE." Spades laughed at that.

"What Joker forgets is that we're both Senshi, which I guess means we're team-mates or something. A team can't work together properly if they don't trust each other. But if you don't wanna tell me… I guess that's OK"

Diamonds looked thoughtful for a bit, but then grinned and gave in, "OK then, my name's Cara. I guess the only nickname I've ever had is Caz"

"Caz… Cool."

The two shook hands. In the space of five minutes, they had already become friends.

♥

The girls fell into conversation about the mysterious organisation about CARD, only to be interrupted by an upside down head appearing between them. Joker was hanging from the roof again, though how he got in the room, onto one of the many pipes on the roof, and than hung upside down without them noticing, was just another mystery of CARD.

"I see you girl's are hitting it off then. I also see you've broken our rule about confidentiality" Joker interjected. The girls laughed.

"Yeah, what are _you _going to do about it?" Diamonds laughed.

"Well, you two are currently just being watched by CARD to see if we can trust you enough to work independently. If we can't trust you, we may have to take… Certain measures. We can't do what we do to our usual traitors to you guys, as you are vital to the aim, and once we achieve it we won't need you anymore. You certainly won't need us either. But just because we can't expel you from CARD through memory erasure or… Execution in some cases, doesn't mean we can't make your lives living hell anyway"

The two girls stared horrified at Joker. Especially at the word 'execution'. Now it was Joker's turn to laugh.

"Don't worry. A simple identity revelation to your 'team-mate' is not going to have us restrict your freedom. Besides, you two are just starting, and it is understood if you haven't quite learnt the ropes yet," Spades and Diamonds relaxed a little, but were still on the edge a bit, "I suppose you're wondering why you were called here today"

Spades nodded, "yeah. It better be quick so I can be back for the last quarter…" she looked at a digital clock flashing on one of the computers, "ah, crap. Never mind"

"Well, we haven't quite found the other two Senshi… We're told there are four… Or at least four that our sources either know of or think are important. So, we're making it you're first assignment to go look for one of them. I'm sending you two over to Adelaide we're Roll thinks one of them might be. That's all Roll will tell me about this Senshi, so maybe you can get more sense out of him than me"

"Was that comment meant to be an insult to me, by any chance?" Roll appeared lounging on top of a monitor, as if on cue. Joker arched his eyebrow.

"Of course it was"

"You humans like the term 'it' a lot. I am confused as to how one word can be used so carelessly. If people are not careful, 'it' will disappear. Like that word 'bonza'. I heard people use 'bonza' all the time down here, and I haven't hear the word for a long time."

"Can you please take them where you're going to take them?"

"Taking them where I wish to take them all depends on if where I'm going happens to be somewhere they wish to go" Spades groaned.

"Geez, just shut up with the backwards speak or I'll _show_ you where to go"

"I doubt you can show me where I want to go. Do you and the other Lady wish to come with me or not?" Diamonds coughed.

"What's with the 'Lady' part? How formal do you get?" Not wanting to hang around anymore listening to Roll, Diamonds put out her hand before waiting for an answer. Spades quickly did the same.

"I take your hands being near me as a sign that you wish to come"

"YES!"

"Very well then" Roll put his paw on top of the girls' hands, and they vanished.

♥

She was so in love with him… Was he the one? They locked lips and began kissing passionately. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Well… If you love me that much."

"What? What are you getting at."

He began to unbutton her top. She knew what he was doing instantly and gently pushed him away.

"I told you, I'm not ready for that sort of thing."

"But you said you loved me."

"I know I did. It's because I love you that I want to save myself."

"If you love me, you'll go along."

He pulled her in close again, and began to slowly pull down at her skirt. She pushed him away a little harder this time.

"I don't want to!"

"Frigid!"

"What!"

"You're a fucking frigid bitch."

"I can't believe you just called be that."

"SHUT UP!"

He pushed her down violently. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"SHUT UP, I said."

He hit her across her face. It stung. Then he came down to her level and began to unbutton her shirt, trying to rip it off almost.

"NO! Paul! Please! Stop!"

"This is your fault. We could have done this a lot nicer."

"STOP!"

"ARGH!"

His hands covered his groin as his face contorted in pain and he fell down in to the foetal position.

"You… Bitch."

He gasped, hardly able to talk from the pain.

"You can't get out anyway. I locked the doors from the outside. I hid the keys where you won't find them."

She was still crying, but now free. She buttoned up her shirt again. Not looking back, she ran to the front door.

He was right. It was locked. She looked around frantically for an escape. He was beginning to get up, slowly, but surely. She rushed to each room. No luck, everything was locked. He had planned this.

She felt violently ill, she was going to vomit. On her instinct, she rushed to the bathroom. Upon hearing his footsteps, she held it in and rushed to the door to lock it.

♥

After two hours running around the city of Adelaide so they couldn't be seen in their strange get-ups, Spades and Diamonds hadn't found anything. They met up in an alleyway.

"What do you say we take a break and get lunch? I saw a café around the corner that looks alright." Diamonds suggested.

"Sounds good to me. We'd have to get out of these though."

"Right."

The two changed to their normal selves.

The café was called the 'Blue Bayou Café', and the girls opted to sit outside. A young waitress brought their orders.

"Is this whole thing a little too psycho for you?" Brogan asked. Cara considered for a while.

"A little. But to be honest, I'm enjoying it."

"Serious?"

"Yeah, sure. Hell, it gets me away from home."

"Don't you like being with your family or something?" Cara sighed and leaned her cheek on her hand, playing with the straw in her drink.

"They're alright. It's just that… They expect something out of me that I don't particularly enjoy."

"Really? That's too bad-" The pair were cut off by a large grin spontaneously appearing in the centre of the table.

"My God Roll, you are so lucky we're the only ones out here." Brogan scolded the Cheshire Cat. The rest of Roll's body appeared.

"Actually, I think you two are lucky that you're not in trouble for coming out of your True Forms while on a mission."

"Whatever Roll," Cara laughed, "have you found anything?"

"Yes, I have found something" Roll vanished again, leaving Brogan and Cara extremely confused.

♥

He was banging on the door now. Threatening to break it down.

"Leave me alone Paul!"

She had stopped vomiting. Now it was just the fear that he would break in. She needed to find a way out. The door was the only way out it seemed. She looked around desperately.

The window. It was only small, and she would need to climb up onto the toilet, but it was open.

How high up was the building? She couldn't remember. It was too hard to concentrate on details like that. It was a risk she would have to take.

He slammed against the door again. The wood sounded like it was splintering. She stepped up onto the toilet. The lid wasn't slippery, thankfully.

The wood was definitely splintering. He would be in soon. The back of the toilet felt weak, like it might fall in. She accidentally stood on the button and the toilet flushed. She hoisted herself up to the window. Would she fit? It was so small. She stuck one leg out and hoisted her torso up, slowly.

There was a smashing sound.

"I've got you now, you filthy slut"

She sobbed in fright.

"I hate you"

She dragged the rest of herself out of the window, and dropped.

The ground was soft. The window wasn't high up. She landed safely on her bum, away from him.

"Ah, such a dignified landing for royalty"

The sight that assaulted her eyes next was not exactly expected.

♥

"Wha… What are you?" She blinked at the grinning thing that looked like a cat.

"I am a Cheshire Cat. My name is Roll. I would like to get this over with as quickly as possible as your future friends are going to break as many rules as they can before we're done. May I please have your hand?" This was all happening too fast for her. She stopped thinking and just put out her hand, "thank you. I, Roll, hereby initiate you into Chance's Agents Rivalling Darkness as their third junior member. As I have recognised you to be one of the searched for, I have been granted authority to do so. And so…" The cat's eyes glinted up towards her, asking for something… "your name?"

"Er… Amanda True" The words just came out without any thought. This wasn't happening.

"Thank you. I announce that Amanda True is the third of the Senshi that CARD sent me out to find, and therefore shall be known from this day to all operatives as 'The Queen' or," Roll paused, perhaps for some effect, but Amanda was just staring blankly into the cat's huge smile, "'Sailor Hearts'. Transmission over."

Amanda passed out just before she and Roll vanished.

♥

"Look, you two can go home. You're not needed today anymore. Better yet, see if you can find Roll and find the next one."

"Fine, we're going. I still don't see why we can't meet her while she's conscious"

"GO!"

Amanda blinked. She was lying on a white camp bed, in a white room. The cleanliness of the whole room hurt her eyes. A man wearing a white mask filled her line of vision.

"Hey, what do you know. The Queen's awake".

Amanda stumbled through Joker's explanation of her situation. The events just seemed to hit her. She responded, but her mind wasn't with her mouth. All she could think of was Paul.

Hadn't he loved her? She loved him still…

"So. Now your training begins!"

"OK. Training" Amanda had since transformed into Sailor Hearts. Joker had plucked her brooch out of thin air. Her transformation seemed spectacular. Normally it would have amazed her, but now… Nothing seemed to phase her.

Joker led her to a white room with a window where he could look through onto her.

"Computer, begin simulation."  
"Subject identified as Senshi. Please identify further for appropriate training simulation."  
"Hearts."  
"Thank you. Simulation will begin in 5…4…3…2…1…."

♥

The room melted into another scene. It was familiar.

"Oh… Crap."

Sailor Hearts recognised the place instantly.

It was the bathroom of Paul's house.

♥

Joker looked at the information being sent to his computers. This had only happened once before.

The computer read off a person's mind waves what as to what would be a situation an agent would be able to work well in. It would put in a target that would need to be destroyed, and information needed to be assesed to destroy the target.

But sometimes, if the agent's mind was so occupied by one event that had happened to them, the computer would begin to reconstruct it, but still put in information and a target.

Joker smiled to himself, "Well, this could be interesting."

♥

Sailor Hearts looked up to the window, where she could escape before.

It was closed. Hearts didn't know how to open it.

The bathroom door was locked from the inside. She could open that. Very slowly, Hearts unlocked the door and opened it. She was scared, and began to breath a little quickly.

"Hello? Who's there?"

Hearts froze. Paul was in the house.

"Hello?"

Paul came into the room and froze, dropping the can of Foster's he was drinking.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You don't recognise me?"

Hearts looked down at herself.

"I guess not."

An idea hit Heart's mind.

"But I'm here for someone you would recognise. She's just behind…"

"How'd you get in here? I'm ringing the police! What kind of person dresses up like that and breaks into a person's house?"

"I… Uh… Got in through the bathroom window. Please don't ring the police! Just wait!"

Hearts went back into the bathroom and changed back to Amanda. Then she came out.

Paul stared at her.

"What the fuck… You have the fucking nerve to break in here! And with some costumed freak at that"

"Paul, please."

"I guess you changed your mind then."

"What! No!"

Paul came up to her very close. He grabbed her face and kissed her.

Amanda struggled and pulled away.

"HEARTS… DRAW… POWER!"

She brought her arm down to her face and winked. When she opened her eye again it was very dark navy blue, almost black. As she kept bringing her hand down over her torso, her fuku appeared. She jumped up and simple, scarlet red heels appeared on her feet. Heart symbols began spiralling out of the ground. Two came to her ears and turned into ornate dangling earrings. Amanda grabbed one of the hearts and put it to the bridge of her nose, where it turned into a red mask. A mass of the hearts circled around her upper body. When they dispersed, her hair had changed to a scarlet red bob with bangs. A choker had appeared around her neck and there were fingerless scarlet red gloves reaching up to her elbow, where they had a triangular white edge. As Sailor Hearts, she blew a kiss. A black pistol appeared in her flat hand and she posed.

"What the HELL!"

"You never loved me!"

Hearts was crying. Paul grinned.

"What is this? Some kind of magic show? Amanda, of course I love you"

He pulled her in again, began to put his hand down her top.

Hearts pulled up the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. A novelty boxing glove shot out and punched Paul away before disappearing again. Hearts looked at the gun strangely.

"Well, that was weird."

"You… Bitch"

Hearts looked down to Paul on the ground. He wiped away blood coming from out of his mouth.

"You're right. I don't love you. You're a frigid bitch who isn't even good for a fuck"

Paul reached into his jacket, and pulled out a pistol. Hearts got the feeling that this one had proper bullets.

"Paul! NO!"

Paul tightened his finger on the trigger.

"Goodbye, Amanda."

"CUPS… ACE… SLAM!"

On the word 'Cups', a golden chalice appeared in Hearts' hand. On the word 'Ace', the cup rose out of her hand into the air and pointed at Paul. On the word 'Slam', the chalice broke into a million pieces, all slamming into Paul. As they hit, his body disintegrated.

Hearts panted heavily.

"Situation Complete"

Situation… It was fake. Hearts sighed. She hadn't killed him. But she had finally had a great pressure taken off he shoulders.

"Welcome to CARD"

"Glad to be here" Hearts smiled flirtatiously. She had just realised how good looking Joker was.

♥

As Joker took in Heart's flirting, he couldn't help thinking that she was going to be a bit of trouble.

**A/N:**

'The café was called the 'Blue Bayou Café', and the girls opted to sit outside in the courtyard' 

I'm so proud of myself. I've never been to Adelaide, so I thought I should do a little research to do things right. The Blue Bayou is a real café found in the suburb of Aldgate.

'_Paul came into the room and froze, dropping the can of Foster's he was drinking.'_

For those of you who don't know, Foster's Light is an Aussie beer.


	4. Deal 4: The Jack of Clubs

arianna2344: I'm glad you like the fic _Gives you biscuits for being the first person to give me a review_ Australia was an easy choice 'cos, hey, I live there. And you're right, no-one does it. You really think the Cheshire Cats are like Brian? (who is a top-dog character, don't get me wrong… Pardon the really bad pun). I never thought of them like that… I guess you could probably be right. I don't watch "The Family Guy" that much as I have to be bothered to figure out what time it is every day to do that, and the rest of my family thinks it's stupid anyway… So… Well, here's the update you asked for!

I apologise for this being a really short chapter. Not to mention a bit confusing (don't worry, you'll get that italics part a bit more in the third series. It's not that far away, 'cos the first series is nearly over and the second won't be very long either).

Oh yeah. I don't own the concepts of Senshi, blah, blah, blah. But please respect the fact that I own the characters and story and the other concepts.

THE FATE SENSHI

AUTHOUR: Jetster

EMAIL: G

1st Round (Practice Round)

4th Deal: Jack of Clubs

It was a perfectly normal day in Launceston, Tasmania. The young girl grinned as she stepped along the stone wall. For once she had gotten out of the house undetected and could go for a nice calm walk.

♣

"They haven't found the last one of us yet" Cara noted. She and Brogan were sitting, untransformed in the mysterious white waiting room of CARD. It had become their meeting spot, as they weren't exactly going to fly over to each other's states to talk to each other.

"We haven't exactly met The Queen either" Brogan replied

"I know. I wouldn't mind meeting her properly. You think Joker would tell her to come here."

"We should find one of the cats and get them to take us to Adelaide to meet her."

"That would be fine, except the two of them are out looking for the Jack in Tasmania" Joker appeared at the doorway, a surprisingly different entrance for the man.

"What? They went without us?" Cara pouted, "That's no fun. Why didn't they take us?"

"Well, I have a feeling that Roll didn't exactly see us as helpful when we went to Adelaide. He found Hearts while we were out eating"

"I see your point"

"Don't worry. You two will meet the other two soon enough." Joker coughed and looked back down the hallway. He hummed. "I'll see you two later" with that, Joker walked back out the door.

"He's right, you know. Roll is right near the Jack about now" The girl's twisted around to see Flip behind Cara.

"Why are you here?" Cara asked.

"I'm sure Roll is perfectly fine with the task of bringing in one Senshi. He brought Spades and Hearts here in one piece, so Roll mustn't have that much trouble to need me there to help him."

"I guess you're right"

♣

Roll sat next to the wall. She was coming. Slowly, granted, but she was coming all the same. Soon the searching would be over.

A childish voice humming tune could be heard a little way down the wall. Roll's ears flicked in the direction, but he did not move from his position. He had to be sure he was right. He had to observe until something happened.

"KITTY!" Roll hadn't expected that. He looked up in shock to see the girl bending over him trying to pick him up.

Then she bent over too far, and lost her balance. She was falling, onto him.

Roll looked behind him. There was a piece of sharp glass on the ground, just next to him. She would land on that too, but if he went to move it out of the way, he would bear the full weight of her body mass. He quickly moved to kick the glass away.

Then got squashed.

♣

The girl got up slowly.

"Oh, kitty! Are you OK?" She picked the slightly-sore, grinning cat up and gave it a hug.

"Well, you're a little clumsier and more innocent than the guard I was expecting but…"

The girl pulled Roll away and put him on the ground.

"But what?" Roll was startled at the fact that the girl was not startled.

"What is your name, child?"

"Minty Gordons"

Roll's grin widened.

He had found Sailor Clubs, and she was more than he had expected.

♣

Joker was back in the waiting room with Brogan and Cara, not answering any of the questions they were throwing at him, replying that they were 'classified'

"Come on! We're a part of this organisation now aren't we? What are the Senshi needed for?" Brogan was starting to get impatient.

Flip appeared again, this time right next to Joker.

"He's found The Jack" The girls looked at each other excitedly.

"So where is she?" Joker asked

"Roll's taken her to the Briefing room. He has given her the gear and beginning the training without you"

"WHAT! Why?"

"She's a little more than expected. Her last name is Gordons. Does that ring any bells for you?"

Joker was very quiet. He whispered, very slowly.

"Oh my God"

With that he ran off down the corridor, towards the briefing room. Flip looked at Cara and Brogan, who didn't know whether to be excited or confused anymore.

"I think this may be a good time to get The Queen. The Jack won't be long"

Flip vanished, leaving The Ace and The King alone again.

♣

"It's amazing… I can't believe her daughter's a Senshi. After all these years of being unable to track her down, and her daughter just falls onto Roll"

"_The Kismet could have told us"_

"_You three did not ask me"_

"_We did not wish to bother you, Yu-"_

"_Do not call me by my name at this stage. You know it's too risky"_

"_Sorry… Lady Luck"_

"_I forgive you"_

"_Thank you"_

"…"

"_What is it?"_

"_They're going to break through soon. You found her just in time. Track down her family. More importantly, her mother. You'll find her easy enough"_

"_Did you see these events happening already?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Oh"_

"…"

"Situation Complete"

"_Let them meet. But not a normal meeting. Put them in the simulator"_

"_I will"_

"_I know you will"_

♣

Joker came into the waiting room. Flip still hadn't come back with The King. Brogan and Cara were still waiting expectantly. They stood up as Joker entered the room.

"Well, where is she?" Brogan asked.

"The Kismet has asked that you transform and make your way to the Briefing room"

"Are we going to meet the other two?" Cara jumped from foot to foot.

"That's up to you two"

Joker left the room again. The two looked at each other. Cara grinned.

"Nothing for it then"

"Nah!"

"DIAMONDS… DRAW… POWER!"

"SPADES… DRAW… POWER!"

♣

Joker was at the desk of the simulator. He looked like he didn't know whether to be excited or grim.

"Where are the other two?" Spades asked

"Inside the situation already"

"Aw, so we missed out?" Diamonds pouted and twirled her pistol.

"No. You have to go in. You'll each be put into different locations of the situation. The goal is to find the rest of the Senshi, and to destroy the target together."

"Oh. OK" Spades looked a little unsure, "I'll go first then I guess"

Sailor Spades walked into the room. Sailor Diamonds couldn't see inside the room, as she was too close to the door. Before she could move, Joker pushed her in.

Joker grinned as he closed the door.

"Good luck girls. You'll need it in that situation"

A/N 

MUHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER!

"It was a perfectly normal day in Launceston, Tasmania" 

It's come to my attention that people don't know their Geography. My advice- get a world map. Though I will tell you that Tasmania is under the state of Victoria, it's a little part of Australia that is separated from the mainland (which means it's an island). I should say that as I know some American maps especially have a habit of leaving out Tasmania. Though I must say, a few American maps were given to us at school one time and they didn't have Australia on it at all, so you can count yourselves lucky :P


	5. Deal 5: Checking the Hand

arianna2344: Well, so long as you like secrets…

Sorry this one took so long. I had it sitting here for ages and forgot to upload it. This one's REALLY short and rushed… The last two deals haven't been all that important to the storyline, they just had to be shoved in, so here they are.

Naoko owns Senshi, not me. All hail Naoko.

But I DO own the Fate Senshi. Brogan, Cara, Amanda, Minty, and all my other characters are mine.

THE FATE SENSHI

AUTHOUR: Jetster

EMAIL: G

1st Round (Practice Round)

5th Deal: Checking the Hand

Sailor Diamonds looked around. She was surrounded by a lush rainforest. It a little sticky, hot and… Familiar. It took her a few minutes to realise- it was the Daintrees in Cairns.

"Sweet. I love this place" Sailor Diamonds tried to figure out exactly where she was, and made the conclusion that the river was to her left. So she ran down the track to her left…

♦

Sailor Spades blinked as she stepped into the bright sunshine. There were cars everywhere. A horn caught the her attention,

"GET OFF THE ROAD YOU NUTCASE!" a car narrowly missed hitting Spades as she dodged and ran to the side of the road. People were staring, understandably. The fuku wasn't exactly conservative, and it looked strange. One little kid called out,

"Mummy, mummy, look! It's Sailor Moon!"

"It's just someone dressed up honey. Come on"

Sailor Moon? The name sounded familiar. She would have to ask one of the other Senshi about it later. Right now, she had to figure out exactly what she was meant to do next to the big fountain in Bendigo. She crossed the road again, and headed towards the town hall…

♠

Sailor Hearts stepped into a location she recognised and despised immediately. Her school. Luckily, it seemed that she had arrived at a good time. All the students were in class. None of her friends would see her like this.

But then, the bell rang.

Students poured out from every direction, before coming to stop and stare at Sailor Hearts in her fuku.

"Oooh, crap"

Sailor Hearts ran, towards the school gates…

♥

Sailor Diamonds caught sight of the river, glittering behind through the trees. She laughed and began to run towards it, forgetting her mission.

A loud horn interrupted her.

Sailor Diamonds got out of the way of the car and ran over to the footpath, where a strip of shops were.

It did strike her odd to have been running in a rainforest one moment and then be in the middle of a city the next. She checked out her surroundings. There was a large fountain in the middle of the roundabout. That didn't really help her though. Diamonds didn't recognise the place at all. People were beginning to make snide comments about her as they walked past her.

"What a freak.."

"Is that some kind of fashion statement?"

"I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore" Diamonds whispered to herself, and began to walk up the road, trying to figure out where she was.

♦

Spades looked around in surprise. She should have been looking at the Deborah Goldmines entrance. Instead, she was being looked at strange by students in a school. The students weren't wearing any uniform she recognised either.

A teacher approached her, "Excuse me, but do you have a reason to be on the premises?"

Spades grinned.

"Er, no. I just… Kinda got here"

"Can I please ask you to leave then, or I will have to call the police"

"Sorry. I'll… Be going now"

Spades shook her head and wondered what was up with this situation. It was going to be seemingly harder to find the others.

♠

Hearts stared around her. She had appeared at the doorway of a gymnasium. She walked backwards, and looked at the school gat, then walked forwards.

She was back in the gymnasium. Kids were doing all sorts of things, the Roman rings, flipping on double bars, floorwork…

"What's going on here?" Hearts whispered to herself. She saw there was another door on the other side of the gym, and walked towards there, ignoring the stares she got.

♥

Sailor Diamonds took another step and found herself to be in the middle of what looked… To be a school yard of all places.

"This is getting ridiculous," she went behind a building and became Cara again, "I need to sit down and figure out what's going on here"

She went out and sat out in the middle of the yard. The only problem was that she wasn't in the school's uniform. She just hoped a teacher wouldn't notice.

♦

Spades looked around the gymnasium.

"OK, I've had it with this simulation. Spades walked back out into the school yard, making sure to jump behind a bush and transform into her normal self before emerging.

As Brogan came away from the gate and into the yard, a bell went. Students began to slowly mill away, and Brogan spotted Cara within the masses.

"Well, at least I found one person." Brogan grinned as she approached her friend. Cara grinned in response.

"What took ya so long?"

"Well, it's not like you went walking back the way you came to try find someone. Come on, now that us two have found each other, we should go find the others." Cara nodded. Now that the school yard was empty, they could transform again.

"SPADES DRAW POWER!"

"DIAMONDS DRAW POWER!"

Spades and Diamonds ran the school gate and into the gymnasium.

♠

Hearts groaned. Now she was in a rainforest, of all places. She kept walking, hoping that maybe one of the other girls was here. On that note, how would she recognise them… It would have been a better idea to have the four meet in a more controlled situation, wouldn't it?

"HELLO?" Hearts began to walk slowly, looking around for any signs that someone might be in the rainforest area.

"Hey! I think that's her!" Hearts whipped around at the sound of someone's voice behind her. Two girls in similar fukus ran up behind her.

"Sailor Hearts, I presume?" The girl with red colours on her fuku asked. Hearts nodded. The other two gave each other high fives. The girl in red put out her hand, offering it to shake.

"I'm Sailor Diamonds, or Cara, and this here is Sailor Spades… Better known as Brogan"

"Hey" The girl with black on her fuku… Sailor Spades waved to Hearts. Hearts mustered the biggest grin she could. So these were the other Senshi.

"Hi! I suppose you can call me Amanda then" the three girls grinned at each other stupidly.

"Well now we just have to find Sailor Clubs… Wherever she may be" Spades mused. A realisation suddenly dawned on Diamonds.

"This is the Daintree Rainforest again!" the other two looked at her, "It's a big circle! This is where I came in!" Hearts and Spades looked at her, "and if you go that way… You come to a city area"

"That would be Bendigo I'm guessing. And if we go back the way we came there's a gymnasium, and through the door across the room from that is a school"

"That's my school. Did you guys like it?" Hearts piped up. Spades and Diamonds looked at her, but ignored the question.

"So maybe… If we go this way…" Diamonds pointed to the path heading of to their left.

"It might take us to the centre of the circle. I bet if we were to go to the right we'd either hit a wall or find the door." Spades noted. Hearts decided to take action.

"Well, let's go this way then." She started to walk off to the left. Spades and Diamonds looked at each other, shrugged, and followed.

♥

The young girl looked up at the big, white door. It bore a single black club at the top. Slowly, she turned the door handle. The door opened this time. The others must have finally found their way in or something. She considered going around the circular hallway to meet them before entering the room she knew nothing about…

Then again, they were all meant to fight the same enemy in this simulation, so they'd have to meet up in here anyway, right?

Minty Gordons walked through the door, and closed it behind her.

♣

The three girls were only walking a little way before they found themselves in a curving white hallway.

"Where are we?" Diamonds' voice echoed throughout the hallway.

"Well… We're in a hallway. And I bet that door leads to some room" Spades raised an eyebrow at Hearts, but she wasn't going to say anything. They were meant to be a team and it was no time for sarcasm. Diamonds meanwhile was looking at the door Hearts had been talking about. It was quite big, and white like the rest of the room. But at the top there was a single, red diamond.

"Let's go!" Hearts went to turn the door handle… It wouldn't budge, "hey… it's locked"

"I'll give it locked…" Spades stepped forward and aimed her pistol at the door handle. Diamonds grinned.

"Wait a second, let me try." Diamonds pushed down on the door handle, and it opened easily, "let's go!" Diamonds walked through, while Spades looked on a bit annoyed. Hearts tried to follow, but was stopped as she reached the door frame.

"Oof!" Hearts was knocked to the floor and rubbed her nose. Spades couldn't help laughing, "don't laugh at me! There's like some invisible wall there!"

"Well, I would assume that considering only Diamonds could open the door, only she could walk through the door. Come on, I bet there's big white doors with our symbols on them too"

Spades began to walk off.

Hearts sat on the floor for a few seconds pouting before she followed.

♦

Spades stopped suddenly in the middle of the hallway, and looked to her left.

"Well, whaddaya know?" Spades grinned. Hearts blinked.

"Did you find my door?"

"Nope" Spades opened a door in the wall and walked through, closing it behind her. Hearts frowned as she looked up at the white door with the black Spades symbol.

♠

Hearts moseyed down the hallway, upset at being the last Senshi left in the long hallway.

"I bet they don't even care about me…" Hearts looked to her left. To her surprise, there was the large white door she had been looking for, just there. Hearts looked up at the red heart symbol at the top and grinned, "my turn!"

♥

Clubs looked over to her right. The dark room had gotten lighter each time one of the other Senshi had entered. Now it was bright and she could see everything. It was hard to make out the walls of the room. The whole place was patterned with black and red check, and the doors were even indistinguishable from the wall or floor. Clubs noticed it was still dark in the middle of the room. The other Senshi watched her as she walked towards the middle, and followed suit.

As they drew closer, Clubs could make out a dark clump in the centre. She watched as Spades glanced over to Diamonds, and drew out her pistol. Clubs, Diamonds and Hearts did likewise.

"What is-" Hearts was cut off as the thing opened one big, yellow eye. Clubs walked forwards.

"Cool…" The thing opened another eye and screeched.

Then it lunged itself at Clubs.

"Watch out!" Spades ran, and threw herself over Clubs, just as the thing was almost upon her…

"BANG!"

A/N 

Oh, how I love to annoy you people with these cliffhangers!

"_It took her a few minutes to realise- it was the Daintrees in Cairns."_

This is a rainforest in the Northern part of Queensland, which is a really beautiful place. I remember going there during the winter (our family friends who live up there thought we were crazy for going out in T-shirts and shorts when they were getting all rugged up… Victoria is seriously freezing compared to Queensland), it was the most fun. My family met some Irish tourists and we went down this sort of natural waterslide made in the river. It was great.

It's a bit sticky and hot for Diamonds, 'cos the simulator is showing the Daintrees during a summer period.

"Right now, she had to figure out exactly what she was meant to do next to the big fountain in Bendigo"

I love the Bendigo fountain. It's gorgeous. If you would like to see an image, you can have a look here: http/ 


End file.
